THE WAY YOU LOOK TONIGHT
by LluviaDeOro
Summary: Después de años de ser la heroína de guerra Hermione termina con su matrimonio y es criticada por todo el mundo mágico, ¿que pasara cuando se reencuentre con Draco Malfoy?


Este es un regalo para Kammi Rossel del intercambio navideño "Debajo del árbol de navidad" de la pagina de Facebook Dramione Shipper; espero y te guste

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de J K Rowling, aunque Draco es mío a ratos

La fama había sido parte de su vida por años, era declarada heroína de guerra, mejor amiga del niño que vivió y la Ministra más joven en la historia de Inglaterra, su nombre y su rostro habían sido impresos por los diarios del mundo entero, casi siempre con noticias que describían su arduo trabajo en la elaboración de leyes que ayudaban a los desprotegidos, o al menos había sido así hasta unos meses atrás, donde los encabezados solo contaban rumores sobre su separación después de 15 años de matrimonio. No había ocurrido nada dramático, simplemente una mañana se había

Dado cuenta de que el amor que sintió por tanto años se había desgastado y si bien amaba a su marido ya no era la clase de amor que hacía que un matrimonio funcionara; y afortunada o desafortunadamente a Ron le ocurría lo mismo, así que sin gritos ni protestas comenzaron con el trámite.

Hablaron con Rose y con Hugo y aunque fue doloroso lo entendieron, mucho ayudó que las clases estaban por comenzar, Rose ya en tercer año y su pequeño Hugo en primero. Lo mismo ocurrió con el resto de la familia, incluso con Harry y Ginny que según dijeron "ya lo habían visto venir". El problema era, si ellos pudieron llevarlo tan bien, ¿Por qué la comunidad mágica no lo hacía? Todo por lo que había trabajado fue dejado a un lado porque su estatus civil cambio y al parecer no podía hacer mucho para que su nombre dejara de aparecer en revistas de sociales.

Se había saltado todos los eventos que no fueran estrictamente del Ministerio, aunque aquella noche era diferente, tenía una reunión de ex alumnos y por mucho que quería evitar el escrutinio público no podía faltar, no cuando Hogwarts se lo había dado todo, obviamente su ex marido no lo veía del mismo modo, estaba disfrutando de su estadía en América y en palabras de él "podía ver a sus compañeros de casa cualquier tarde en el Caldero Chorreante y tomar un trago". Ahora ella se encontraba rodeada de ex compañeros que la veían algunos con curiosidad, otros demasiado conservadores con rechazo y los peores de ellos con lastima. Solo sus amigos más cercanos sabían lo que había ocurrido y aunque intentaban incluirla en su grupo ella se sentía como el mal tercio, solo incomodando.

Después de que una ex Hufflepuff se acercara para decirle que era digna de amor y que no había nada de malo en estar sola decidió salir a dar un paseo con una copa en la mano.

Camino por los jardines y los recuerdos la invadieron, sintió que solo habían pasado unos días desde que caminaba por esos lugares con un montón de libros bajo el brazo y una bufanda granate en el cuello; se quitó las zapatillas para ir con más comodidad y vago hasta que unas gradas la hicieron soltar una risa, a lo largo de los años asistió a diversos partidos de quidditch pero nunca la hicieron sentir la mitad de la emoción que la embargaba mientras veía a Harry persiguiendo la Snitch. Camino adentrándose al campo, quería ver los aros y el área donde narraban los partidos, estaba completamente oscuro, y las gradas del equipo contrario estaban ya muy cerca.

-¿Granger?

Escuchar su nombre la hizo saltar y apuntar su varita de inmediato -Lumus – Frente a ella un rostro conocido con una cabellera platino la descoloco, ¿Qué hacía ahí?

-Wow Granger deberías bajar eso – dijo con las manos en alto en un gesto de rendición - O debería decir ¿Ministro Granger? – y una sonrisa amenazaba la comisura de sus labios

Bajó su varita pero la luz que los iluminaba seguía ahí - ¿Qué haces aquí Draco?

-¿Draco?- medito un poco sobre ello –No sabía que había la confianza para utilizar nuestros nombres de pila Granger

Rodó los ojos –Creo que ya somos mayores para dejar los apellidos atrás y no contestaste mi pregunta

Draco se encogió de hombros – Para mí aun eres Granger – caminó en dirección a las gradas –Hago lo mismo que tú por supuesto

Hermione frunció el ceño provocando una sonrisa ladeada de su acompañante

-Huyo de todas esas personas, demasiado entrometidas para mi gusto

-Y si no te agradan, ¿Por qué viniste? – dijo con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho

-Porque mi hijo me lo pidió – parecía un poco avergonzado ante esa confesión y Hermione pensó en el pequeño Scorpius con su cabello platino y sus ojos grises, una autentica copia de su padre

-¿Haces todo lo que te pide?

-Si lo hace feliz y no es una locura, ¿Por qué no? – le enterneció escuchar eso, por lo que había oído de sus hijos Scorpius era un chico dulce y parecía que Draco era un buen padre

\- Supongo que tienes razón

– Además – dijo de forma más lenta y se sentó en una madera que había ahí - Mi separación con Astoria fue difícil para él y si algo tan sencillo como que yo venga a este evento lo hace feliz no puedo negarme – Aunque imagino que entiendes de esto ahora que ya no tienes a Weasel contigo

Se reprimió de rodar los ojos ante el apelativo que uso para referirse a Ron – Si, creo que haría cualquier cosa para que mis hijos estuvieran bien – suspiró al recordar el rostro de los dos cuando les había dado la noticia – Ellos parecen estarlo tomando muy bien pero… - No sabía cómo terminar esa frase, había hablado con ellos en muchas ocasiones y siempre parecía que lo tenían bajo control, con los hombros hundidos se sentó

Draco le sonrió como si estuviese resignado – Son increíbles, ¿no? – Giro para verla directamente a la cara y se dio cuenta de que no lo había entendido - Los niños – explicó – Nosotros estamos preocupados por lo que les pueda ocurrir y ellos solo quieren mantenerse fuertes para nosotros

Hermione sonrió y estuvo de acuerdo con eso.

\- No sé cómo fue el final de tu matrimonio, pero al final del mío siempre había demasiados gritos y al terminar Scorpius siempre iba a preguntarme como me encontraba – Negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía - ¿Te imaginas? En lugar de que yo fuera a su alcoba para saber cómo estaba él se preocupaba por mí, es lo mejor que la vida pudo darme

Nunca se imaginó que Draco Malfoy pudiese tener esa faceta, dulce y amorosa, los años los habían hecho madurar a todos y él era el mejor ejemplo de ello

-¿Por qué a Scorpius lo haría feliz que vinieras?

La miro y bufó – Siempre haciendo preguntas Granger – dirigió su vista al castillo y suspiró – No soy un santo y nunca lo fui, no he sido bien visto desde hace 21 años – tragó saliva – pero las personas desconfiaban menos de mi cuando estaba con Astoria, ahora piensan que la engañé o que la maltraté – río con amargura – Pero yo sería incapaz de dañarla, yo la amaba – suspiró - en un principio fue así, pero el tiempo desgastó ese amor y con el paso de los años se acumularon tantas cosas que cuando quisimos arreglarlo ya era demasiado tarde. Mi hijo creyó que me haría bien reunirme con viejos compañeros del colegio, por desgracia él aún es muy joven para entender el pasado. Apenas puse un pie en el comedor no fue difícil ver que no era bien recibido, así que decidí salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco.

Hermione se sintió identificada en mucho de lo que él había dicho y como muestra de apoyo alcanzó su mano y la apretó, dándole una sonrisa, Draco la miró fijamente y se la devolvió

-¿Cómo fue para ti Granger?

-Fue muy similar, aunque no hubo gritos, pero dejamos de ser marido y mujer para volver a ser solo amigos – ahora fue ella quien se encogió de hombros – Lo curioso fue que al parecer todos se habían dado cuenta excepto nosotros

\- ¿Puedo ser completamente honesto contigo?

Hermione se sorprendió pero acepto con la cabeza

La miro nervioso – Nunca pensé que durarían

-¿Disculpa? – después del buen momento que estaban pasando eso fue como un balde de agua fría

\- Espera – dijo poniendo sus manos como escudo por si quería lazarse a golpearlo – Me refiero a que siempre pensé que eras demasiado para él – la severidad en el rostro de Hermione disminuyo un poco y antes de poder hablar la interrumpió – Eres brillante, siempre lo fuiste, eras ambiciosa, es decir mira hasta donde llegaste y Weasley siempre pareció conformarse con lo que tenia

\- Te equivocas Draco él se ha esforzado…

-¿Por qué? ¿Por sacar a flote una tienda de bromas? – Soltó un breve suspiro – Mira, no le estoy quitando mérito y como persona debe ser bueno, pero creo que mereces más Granger – Aquel comentario la hacía sentir contrariada, por una parte le molestaba que pensara tan poco de Ron pero por otro, bueno Draco Malfoy la estaba halagando

\- De hecho si está en tus planes volverte a casar podrías hacerlo mejor – Sus ojos bajaron a lo largo de su cuerpo – estas más guapa que nunca, sobre todo en la forma que luces está noche

Un sonrojo adornó sus mejillas

Draco la vio y sonrió -Es curioso ver a una mujer con 15 años de matrimonio y dos hijos sonrojarse como colegiala, pero te queda Granger – negó con la cabeza - ¿Quién lo diría no? Después de tantos años al fin tenemos una conversación civilizada

Hermione río ante eso – Si se lo dijésemos a nuestros yo de 16 años no lo creerían

-Sí, es probable que no creerían como es el mundo ahora

\- Probablemente Draco de 16 años se imagina de Ministro de Magia –comentó con una sonrisa sabelotodo en el rostro

\- Esta muy equivocada Granger – dijo mirando en otra dirección

\- ¿En serio? ¿Entonces que querría ser?

Dudo un momento y clavo su mirada en ella – Jugador de quidditch – Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron con sorpresa – Si bien a mi padre le hubiese gustado una carrera política para mí, yo solo quería jugar quidditch, pero deje de entrenar y al terminar la guerra eso obviamente dejo de ser una opción

Ella no sabía que decir, aún tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par y probablemente la "O" que formaba su boca solo le confirmaba lo sorprendida que se encontraba

Draco frunció el ceño – Nunca se lo había contado a nadie así que cierra la boca antes de que quiera lanzarte un Obliviate

Cerró la boca de inmediato – Lo siento, solo me sorprendió

-Ya lo noté – dijo aun molesto

\- Bueno es que ya hay pocas cosas que me sorprendan y…

\- Apuesto a que puedo volver a sorprenderte – comentó con una postura arrogante

Hermione frunció los labios – No lo harás, ya lo hiciste una vez no volverá a ocurrir

-Si te cuento algo y te sorprende será tu turno de decir algo que no le has dicho a nadie más, ¿de acuerdo? – Estiró su mano frente a ella

Se lo pensó un momento pero al ver la burla que había en los ojos de él tomo su mano y dio un apretón – De acuerdo

-Muy bien Granger

-Bueno, es tu turno de decir algo

\- Me gusta la música muggle, no, no solo me gusta, amo la música muggle, de hecho aprendí a tocar la guitarra, el piano y conseguí algunos discos de acetato

Una expresión de incredulidad apareció en el rostro de Hermione – No es cierto

-Lo juro – levantó su mano derecha – si quieres puedo llevarte

Hermione vio la honestidad con la que se lo dijo, se llevó las manos a la cara y soltó una risa – Por Morgana es cierto

-Claro que lo es, me encantan The Beatles, Frank Sinatra y Michael Jackson – dijo con una sonrisa ladina – Y lo que veo en tu rostro es una expresión de sorpresa Granger así que paga

El rostro de Hermione perdió la diversión que había tenido tan solo unos segundos antes, le dio una mirada suplicante a la que el solo contesto con una negativa – Esta bien – tomó un profundo respiro – Me gustaría salir con alguien

El rostro de Draco se puso serio - ¿Con alguien?

-Si bueno – dijo nerviosa – Llevaba un tiempo que las cosas no estaban bien con Ron antes de que nos divorciáramos y no lo sé, me gustaría volver a sentir lo que es estar enamorada

\- ¿Tienes alguien en mente?

\- Bueno no – dijo extrañada ante esa pregunta - ¿tú no has pensado en tener una pareja?

Draco pareció meditarlo y después la vio de una manera más intensa – Si, con la persona correcta podría intentarlo

Cohibida por la tensión que se comenzaba a sentir en el ambiente, quiso romper el silencio

-Y, ¿Cuál es tu canción favorita de The Beatles?

La vio con una expresión burlona por el cambio de tema – Creo que la respuesta es muy obvia – se mordió un momento el labio – Es más si la divinas te daré lo que tu quiera si no tú me darás algo que yo quiera

Hermione negó con la cabeza nerviosa –No, ya basta de apuestas por hoy

-Vamos Granger, esta es sencilla, tendrás tres oportunidades

Resopló pero finalmente acepto, pensó en toda la discografía de The Beatles y se fue por la opción obvia – Yellow submarine

-No

Chasqueó la legua y pensó en las letras de las canciones buscando algo con lo que él pudiera sentirse identificado - Hey Jude

-Me conoces mejor de lo que crees Granger y como es tu ultima oportunidad te daré una pista – levantó el dedo índice enfatizando – Me recuerda a lo que sentía en la época en que fui mortifago

Hermione se mordió el labio y pensó en lo que el podría querer escuchar en esos lúgubres momentos y una idea le vino – Across the universo

Draco dio la sonrisa más genuina que le había visto y negó con la cabeza – Blackbird

La decepción por perder fue opacada ante el sentimiento que le despertó su respuesta, claro, él quería libertad

-Aunque – Hermione lo volteo a ver dejando sus pensamientos en pausa – The Beatles es mi banda favorita mi canción favorita es de alguien mas

\- ¿Cuál es? – preguntó aun distraída

\- Quizá debería mostrártelo – sacó su varita y apuntó hacia uno de los altavoces mágicos, una dulce melodía comenzó a sonar en todo el campo, Draco le ofreció la mano y aun sorprendida la tomó; sintió la otra mano en su cintura y ella puso su mano sobre el hombro de él. Comenzaron a bailar, se dejó guiar, sus pasos eran lentos pero sentía que era lo que necesitaba.

Someday, when I'm awfully low,  
When the world is cold,  
I will feel a glow just thinking of you… 1

Sintió la respiración de Draco justo en su oreja

Yes you're lovely, with your smile so warm  
And your cheeks so soft,  
There is nothing for me but to love you… 2

-And the way you look tonight 3

Un escalofrió la recorrió por completo y cuando subió su mirada se encontró con unos ojos grises que la miraban fijamente – Es hora de pagar tu apuesta

-Pero yo creí que…– Su frase fue interrumpida por los labios de Draco primero siendo dulce, esperando a que ella se acoplara a él y cuando sintió que le correspondía dejó que su lengua recorriera despacio su boca, recibiendo un gemido como recompensa, la tomó de la cintura y disfrutó de su cercanía, con forme la canción fue llegando a la última estrofa el beso se fue deteniendo hasta que solo eran ellos dos viéndose a los ojos.

\- Ya es muy tarde – dijo Draco con voz ronca – Probablemente la fiesta ya casi ha acabado

-Sí, yo me imagino que si – contestó sonrojada

-Bueno es hora de irnos entonces

-Mmaja – dijo decepcionada y se giró para irse, Draco la tomó de la mano para evitar que se fuera

-¿Me permitirías acompañarte a tu casa Hermione?

Ella le sonrió – No sabía que había la confianza para que me llamaras por mi nombre de pila – dijo y lo tomó del brazo antes de desaparecerse del campo.

Aquí está la canción: watch?v=1tRKo6ew0Bs

1.. Algún día, cuando esté muy triste  
Y el mundo esté frío  
Sentiré un resplandor con sólo pensar en ti

2… Sí, eres encantadora, con tu sonrisa tan cálida  
Y tus mejillas tan suaves  
No hay nada para mí si no es amarte

3.. Y como luces esta noche


End file.
